It's Gonna Be Love
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: A series of short ficlets about the love and life of Will and Emma.
1. Sea Sunrise

_**A/N: Hello! I am back and hopefully will be writing wemma more often! You have my good friend Charlotte to thank for this, not only did she give me the prompt idea for this but she encourage me to make it into a drabble series, much like her own, 'A Series of Wemma Drabbles' which if you haven't read, you SHOULD because it, and she, is epic!

* * *

**_

Stirring from the light sleep he was already in, Will reached next to him fully intent on pulling his wife's warm body closer to his, feeling the chill of the dawn air heavy in the room. Though he frowned when he was met with only a blank space next to him. He forced his eyes open and gazed upon the empty space where his wife so recently lay, he could still see the indent of her head on her pillow and feel the warmth where her body rested on the mattress.

He propped himself up onto his elbow and squinted through the dimly lit room. The bathroom door was open and there was no light coming from inside, the door leading outwards into the hallway was closed and no light streamed in from under the door.

"Emma?" He called out sleepily.

He sat up fully and rubbed his eyes and then scanned the room again, looking for any sign of her.

Then a smile tugged at his lips when he caught a glimpse of her red hair fluttering in the light breeze outside on the terrace. He rose from the bed, slipped on his slippers and pulled on his bathrobe hanging on the back of the bathroom door.

He opened the sliding glass door leading outside and all at once he was hit by the cool breeze and the calming scent of salt water. He was sure Emma had heard him, the door wasn't exactly the most quiet, though she didn't make any move to acknowledge his presence.

He walked around and took a seat next to her on the swing, observed her face, she was smiling and looked calm and content as she stared off at the horizon, and then he turned to stare off with her.

The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon, casting a beautiful mix of oranges, reds, purples and blues amongst the sky and the ocean below.

Quietly, Will slipped his hand into Emma's and pulled it to rest between them. Emma's smile grew and never taking her eyes off the sunrise she slowly lowered her head to rest on Will's shoulder.

He placed a soft, loving kiss to the top of her hair and she let out a peaceful sigh in response.

Words would be spoken later, some sweet and romantic, some teasing and some maybe even a little snappish but for right then they enjoyed and relished in the comfortable silence of each other's presence and the beauty of the sunrise.


	2. Green

The door to Will's apartment door squeaked open.

"Will?" Emma's muffled voice called as she slowly and carefully stepped inside. She listened for any sign of her boyfriend but the apartment was eerily quiet. There was no dull droning of the TV on in the living room, there was no water running or silver ware clattering in the kitchen and most importantly there was no music playing anywhere in the small apartment. In the near six months that she and Will had been dating, she had come to find out that Will always had some sort of music playing. Whether it be from the radio hooked up in his kitchen, or his stereo hooked up in the living room, or just his iPod on high volume in his ears.

But now the small apartment was so quiet she could hear her own breath and her own heart beating, which was beating abnormally fast.

She stepped through the apartment looking in the living room, the kitchen, but avoiding the room that was formerly Terri's craft room, searching for Will.

She called his name again, held her breathe and listened.

It took a few moments but eventually she heard a very faint groan coming from the cracked open bathroom door to her right.

She swallowed and lightly kicked the door open with her foot, holding her gloved hands out in front of her.

"Oh, Will." A muffled whine escaped her lips and her eyes crinkled in sympathy.

The thirty three year old spanish teacher was curled up on the tile floor, dressed in warm plaid pajamas, shaking and looking so green he could be mistaken for some sort of alien-human hybrid.

His eyes cracked open, his eyes landing on the glove wearing, mask wielding Emma standing in the bathroom doorway. "Em?" His voice was raw and he tried to lift his head but pain flashed across his face and with a groan he lowered himself back down to the ground.

"Hi sweetie." She cooed, walking further over to him.

"What're you doing here?" He rasped. "I'm sick, Emma."

"Why do you think I'm dressed like this?" She chortled, smiling underneath her mask, though he couldn't see it. She kneeled down beside him not letting any of her bare skin touch the tiled floor and reached out to run her fingers through his damp curls.

"You don't have to be here." He moaned, closing his eyes as a wave of nausea passed over him.

"I know." She replied softly. "I want to be."

He cracked open one eye and she could see his skepticism behind his misery.

"I want to be here for _you. _Everyone needs somebody to take care of them, Will. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't take care of you when you were sick."

"One whose terrified of germs." He croaked.

"I love you more than any fear of germs, Will."

Both his eyes opened and he managed to get out a smile before he cringed and leapt to his knees, grabbing the toilet and removing what was left in his stomach.

Emma's own stomach lurched at the sound of Will's violent heaving but she pushed the thought back and rose to her feet slowly, moving to stand behind him and rubbed his back comfortingly.

His body was still shaking beneath her fingers and he remained situated over the toilet bowl for a good while and then leaned back against her legs lightly.

Emma tensed briefly but then lifted her hands back to his hair, running her fingers against his scalp, causing him to moan again, this time in slight contentment.

"Emma," He whispered, his voice now even more hoarse, "I love you so much."

"Shh..." She shushed him and continued to rub his scalp, bringing him a brief amount of relief and comfort in between his bouts of misery.


	3. Cuddle

"Psssst!"

Will groaned sleepily and tightened his arms around his wife who was cuddled close against his chest. He felt her shift in his arms and her hair tickled the bare skin of his neck.

"PSSSST!"

A muffled reply escaped from the sleepy man and he buried his face further into the pillow.

"Will?" He heard Emma's soft and tired voice call out to him and he grumbled.

A little hand shot out and grabbed a hold of his sheet clad shoulder and shook him gently. "Psst!" A tiny, high pitched voice accompanied the tiny hand. "Daddy!"

"Em," Will mumbled. "It's for you."

Emma scoffed and she moved in his arms pushing herself up to see over Will's body to see the little girl standing on the other side of the bed, a pout on her tiny pink lips. Her wide brown eyes met her mothers and her pout deepened as she pointed to her father.

"She wants you, Will." Emma told him sweetly.

He grumbled and moved so his head was resting on her lap and his arm was thrown awkwardly around her waist. Emma laughed and ran her fingers through his curly hair. "You are the laziest man I have ever met."

"'mnotlazy." He mumbled against the material of her pajamas.

"Daaaaaadddyyy!" The small child cried again shaking his shoulder with more intensity.

Will's eyes finally fluttered open and he slowly looked up to meet his wife's gaze, helplessness written in his hazel eyes and amusement written in hers.

"You promised, Daddy!" The little redhead insisted.

"Yes, you did promise Daddy." Emma repeated, a smile crossing her lips.

"I did promise." Will echoed quietly and untangling himself from Emma he rose to a sitting position. With a sigh he ran a hand over his face and then turned to look at his pouting daughter with a lazy smile.

At the sight of his smile, her face immediately brightened and she crawled onto the bed and leapt onto his lap, causing him to groan.

"Are you up now, Daddy? Can we go downstairs and watch cartoons now, daddy? Can we huh?" She continued to bounce up and down on his lap, her wide smile plastered happily on her lips.

He smiled at her fondly, tucking one of her wild curls behind her ear. "Where did you get all this energy from?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. But can we now daddy, please? PLEASE?"

Will blew a puff of air out of his lips and lifted his eyes to the ceiling in a mock thinking pose. "Well..."

The four year old stopped bouncing and gripped onto his white t-shirt tightly, watching him with anxious, excited eyes.

He chuckled deeply as his eyes settled back on her. "Yes of course we can munchkin."

"Yay!" She squealed and threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug and then scrambled off the bed. She grabbed his hand in hers and tugged as best as she could. "Let's gooooo!"

"Alright, alright." Will laughed and shared an amused glance with Emma who was now rested up against the backboard watching father and daughter with love.

He let the small girl pull him off the bed, out of the bedroom and down to the living room. Once they were there, she let go of his hand and hopped onto the couch, grabbing the duvet hanging off the top and wrapping it around her small frame, grinning anxiously.

Will grabbed the remote off the coffee table and plopped down next to her. He switched on the television and changed the channel to one of his daughter's favorite cartoon programs. Her smile instantly widened at the sight of the talking animals on screen and she cuddled up to Will, offering him some of the blanket.

He kissed the top of her head in thanks and wrapped his arm around her to hold her small body to him and then focused his attention on the television.

Minutes later he heard footsteps on the stairs indicating Emma's arrival but she detoured into the kitchen.

As high pitched, joyous laughter filled the air as the little girl laughed at a particularly funny part in the episode, Emma snuck quietly into the room, a steaming cup of her favorite tea in her hands.

She settled into Will's side and rested her head against his shoulder. He turned his head towards her and slipped his free arm around her.

The little girl turned briefly to smile at her mother, acknowledging her presence and then looked quickly back to the TV, laughing again as one of the animals crashed into a tree.

Will rested his head against Emma's and instead of paying attention to the cartoon that their daughter had all her attention on, they had their full attention on the little girl in question.

After long days, like he had had yesterday, he loved to sleep in on saturdays. But nothing, not even the thought of getting those few extra hours of sleep, could take away the joy of cuddle time with his girls.


	4. Beep

It was not something Emma was used to, hearing that beep first thing when she walked in the door. No one ever called her, except her mother that is and even that was rare. On the rare occasion that her answering machine did beep signaling a message it was either her mother or one of her doctors confirming an appointment. When she dated Carl he always called her cell phone, only choosing to call her home phone when she wouldn't answer her cell, and she was usually home anyway.

So it was her surprise when one day, after a particularly long day at school, dealing with moody teenagers, boring faculty meetings and SAT prep sessions, she came home to find her answering machine trilling with a low beep.

She had groaned and lazily pressed the button to hear the message fully expecting it to be a doctor or a random telemarketer.

Though the voice that rang through her apartment was familiar and very heart warming.

"_Hello beautiful." _William Schuester's sweet voice echoed and she whirled around to face the machine with a grin. _"I know you won't be home to hear this message but I thought I'd call anyway so when you did get home you'd have something to listen to besides the news." _He paused and she could hear his smile. _"You were about to turn on the news weren't you?"_ She blushed because she was and he chuckled as if he could see the blush on her face. _"I know you oh too well, Em." _

"Oh how you do." She whispered to the machine, smiling to herself and settling down on the couch, her legs curling up beneath her as she listened to the rest of the message.

"_You don't have to call back if you're too tired. I know how SAT prep tires you out and knowing me I'd keep you up for hours if you called. But if you do decide to call know that I'll be waiting. Now," _his voice picked up its pace, _"You don't have to feel inclined to call me because I just said that. It's not like I'll be waiting at the phone, staring at it like some high school boy waiting for his girl to call him, I do have other things to occupy myself with like grading papers, picking out songs for glee club, folding the laundry...but that also doesn't mean you can't call me because I'm too busy, I'm never too busy for you, Em. I mean just-" _He paused again, sighed and then spoke again quieter, _"I'm rambling, aren't I? You see what you do to me Emma Pillsbury? Turn me into a babbling idiot. What I'm trying to say is if you want to, you can call me, if not, that's fine and I'll see you tomorrow. I really just called to say," _another pause and Emma held her breath staring at the answering machine anxiously. When he spoke again his voice was low, soft and soothing, _"I love you." _

A sigh escaped her lips and she smiled, resting her head against the back of the couch, wishing that Will was there in front of her to see his smile, and feel safe and protected in his warm, strong arms.

"_You really have no idea how much I love saying that. I love you, Emma." _

"I love you too, Will." She answered back.

"_If I don't talk to you tonight I hope you have a good night and don't watch anything too scary on the news." _He chuckled again and she chuckled along with him.

"_See you tomorrow, Emma. I love you." _He said one final time and then the answering machine clicked signaling the end of the message.

Emma bit down on her lip and wasted no time reaching for the phone to eagerly return his phone call. She grabbed one of the throw pillows and hugged it to her chest, grinning from ear to ear as she listened to the phone ring in her ear.

"_Hello?"_ Will's voice sounded.

"Hi Will."


	5. Pink

Pink.

_Everything_ was pink.

Will had never seen so much pink in his life.

Once upon a time he hated the thought of a pink room filled with rainbows and bunnies and unicorns.

Especially after what had happened.

"_This is where our daughter or gay son will sleep." _

Years had passed since then and his heart still hurt everytime he saw a little baby girl dressed in frilly dresses with ribbons in her hair. It reminded him of what he had lost, what he had really never had and for a while, what he thought he could never have.

His life had seemingly taken a turn for a worse for a while there, he could not catch a break no matter how hard he tried. The love of his life he had let slip out of his fingers right into the arms of another man, one to which she had married. He had tried to move on but that had been an utter failure. He had liked Holly, was attracted to Holly, but then he'd found out the truth: Emma was having trouble with her marriage because Emma still loved him. Needless to say he had forgotten Holly pretty quickly (to which he felt horribly guilty about afterwards) and confronted Emma, needing to hear it from her mouth. She had admitted it, through tears and a bit of screaming, and nearly a month later, she and Carl got an annulment. A long six months after that, she was in his arms again, telling him she loved him and that she would love to go out with him.

A year after that, they were married in a church in Emma's hometown surrounded by friends and family.

A year and a half after that Emma he received the best news of his life. Emma was pregnant. Five months later his joy was multiplied ten fold when they agreed to find out the sex of the baby. It was a girl.

After he had found out about his new daughter, _he_ had dragged _Emma_ to every baby store in their immediate area and picked out cribs, decorations, clothing, diaper bags, changing tables, even a rocking chair.

And it was all pink. Pink with some white, and butterflies, and rainbows and kittens and unicorns.

"It's beautiful, Will." A heavily pregnant Emma cooed, slipping one arm around her husband whose jeans and old white T-shirt were covered in splatters of pink paint.

Will smiled and returned the gesture, slipping one arm around her waist and observed his handiwork of their soon to be daughter's room.

He couldn't agree more.


	6. Take the Mood

_**A/N: I have no idea where I pulled this out of. Perhaps I was a bit hyper today. Anyway I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

"Will?" Emma giggled as Will raced out of the room after switching on his iPod and a pop-sounding 80's keyboard melody came drifting out of the speakers.

"I'll be right back!" Will called back and she heard their bedroom door close and instantly wondered what he was doing.

She grabbed a cookie off the plate on the coffee table and started to nibble on it quietly waiting for her boyfriend to return to her. She and Will had decided to spend their first day of summer vacation in a fun way. The lazy way. Will threw on a pair of sweat pants and an old T-shirt and Emma got dressed in a comfortable and simple floral summer dress and spent and planned to spend the whole day the lazy way. Of course Will's definition of laziness was not the same as Emma's and Emma forced him to do a few morning chores before they relaxed. He got through it because Emma promised him they could make chocolate chip cookies and Will would do anything for Emma's chocolate chip cookies.

They made the chocolate chip cookies without making too much of a mess but Emma did have to slap Will's hand away from eating the raw cookie dough numerous times. After the 20th time he stuck his fingers in the bowl she just gave up with the slapping and tried the scolding.

"Will, honey, we won't be able to make any cookies if you eat all the dough!"

He quickly stopped after that but the sugar from the cookie dough did not and while the cookies were baking he was rattling off random phrases a thousand miles a minute and Emma could hardly keep up.

Then when the cookies were actually done, he barely waited until they were out of the oven before popping two into his mouth. Emma showed him no sympathy when he pouted after the scolding hot cookies burned his tongue.

After that he listened to Emma and let the cookies cool down before eating them and Emma suggested that they bring the cookies into the living room to snack on them while they watched a movie. Will agreed and they headed into the living room but instead of heading for the television he found the stereo and plugged in his iPod which then led them here, with Emma waiting for him while he did something in the bedroom.

Emma tapped her foot and bobbed her head along with the up beat music drifting out of the speakers. She even started to hum along quietly, she recognized the song from when her brother used to listen to it when they were younger.

It was just reaching the first chorus when she heard the door opening again and Will's quick footsteps padding down the hall and he grabbed the door frame, swinging around, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pouted in a smolder as he sang with the beginning of the chorus.

"_Take on me. Take me on." _He began to waltz into the room and Emma's eyes widened at the sight of him in nothing but a white T-shirt and cookie printed boxers. Emma squeaked when suddenly he jumped onto the coffee table bringing a shampoo bottle up to his lips as a microphone and waggling his hips. _"I'll be gone in a day or twoooo!" _

Emma suppressed a smirk and a giggle as Will's voice reached what sounded like an uncomfortable high note. Then he jumped off the table and landed next to her on the couch and she squealed, "WILL!"

He grinned down at her and continued to sing as he kneeled down next to her getting close to her face and she bit down on her lip to keep from smiling. He then tossed himself over the top of the couch and landed on the floor with a thud. Emma gasped and turned around leaning over the couch and saw Will lying on the floor, still singing his little heart out as the second chorus began. He slowly rose up from the floor, his nose coming inches away from hers and she became mesmerized by the movements of his lips. Her trance was quickly broken when he jumped away from the room and started twirling and hopping around the room in perfect time with the music and she watched him intently, her eyes never leaving his movements.

He approached her again once more singing into the shampoo bottle, his eyes locked on hers. _"...shying away, I'll be coming for you anyway." _

He suddenly tossed the bottle to the side and grabbed both of her wrists, pulling her off the couch. She squealed and then giggled as she slammed into his chest and he held her against him as the chorus started again and she could feel the vibrations in his chest as he sang the lower notes.

He then grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up onto the coffee table herself. She gasped as her bare feet hit the wood and she glared at him for a moment until he hopped up beside her and pulled her against him again and kept singing.

"_Take on me_._"_

She kept glaring at him, but there was a smirk on her lips as she quietly echoed. _"Take on me."_

He grinned down at her. _"Take me on."_

She echoed him again. _"Take me on!" _

She stifled a laugh, burying her face into the bare skin of his neck, feeling his rapid heart beat against her cheek for a moment and then pulling back to finish the song with him, her own voice squealing at the high pitched note.

As the song faded out Emma collapsed into peels of laughter, her hands gripping his biceps tightly to steady herself as they both balanced on top of the wooden table. "Will." She giggled and started edging towards the edge of the table to hop off, "I think we should, you know, get do-" Her words turned into a squeal as Will pulled her back up against him as Glen Miller's 'In The Mood' started to waft through the speakers.

"I'm not done with you yet m'lady." He wrapped one arm tightly around her small waist and held her tight against him and started to twist around on the table to the jazz music.

"Will." She squeaked eyeing the squeaking table beneath the feet. "We're on the table."

"So we are." He nodded with a cheeky grin.

"Tables are not meant for dancing upon."

"That's what makes it fun."

She glared at him, shaking her head slowly. "If the table breaks, its on your head."

He shrugged in reply and continued to move around the table with her. Eventually she smiled and gave in and they danced upon the table until they could no longer breathe.


	7. Far Away

It was truly like a scene out of a cheesy romantic movie.

He, standing in a crowded airport terminal, looking over the heads of people to watch the exit gate.

Her, carrying her hand luggage in her arms as she walked through the exit gate, her eyes searching for the familiar face of the one she loved.

Their eyes meeting across the crowd and all sounds fading away as they set eyes on each other for the first time in a month.

Identical beaming, thousand watt smiles spreading across their faces.

Her, dropping all of her bags to the floor, for once in her long 33 years of life not caring about the dirt that certainly covered the airport floor, and running as fast as she could.

He, practically shoving people out of the way just to get to her faster.

Them, meeting in the middle.

Her, throwing her arms around his neck and crying out in relief.

He, whirling her around in a circle, holding onto her tightly, never wanting to let go.

Their lips meeting in a kiss that was a month too old.

He, smiling down at her.

Her, smiling up at him.

He whispering lovingly as their foreheads came together, "Welcome home, Emma."


	8. You're The Inspiration

A knock sounded on the door and Will sprang off the couch, nearly tripping over his own two feet as he hurriedly approached the door. Not wanting to seem desperate or pathetic or like he was waiting for the last half an hour watching the clock intently just listening for that knock he slowed down his pace before he reached the door.

He cleared his throat and straightened his vest and his tie, cracked his neck, glanced behind him at his recently cleaned apartment and then opened the door, a smile gracing his handsome features only then to be replaced by a look of shock.

"Emma?" He continued to stare at the smiling redhead in shock.

"Hi Will." She greeted happily albeit a bit shyly twisting back and forth on her feet.

"What...what are you wearing?" He stuttered looking her over.

She giggled, grinning. "I'm pretty sure you of all people would be able to recognize a pair of jeans Will."

"Yes but...you don't wear jeans." He answered dumbly.

Emma blushed and glanced down at the floor and he followed her gaze to her feet and his brow lifted. "Are...are you wearing _sneakers_?"

"I am." She muttered, nodding.

"You're wearing jeans...and sneakers..." He reached out and gently cradled her face in his hands, causing her eyes to widen. "Are you feeling alright? Do I need to call a doctor?"

"Will!" She laughed and removed his hands from her face. "I'm fine, really."

His hands fell to his side and he continued to stare at her in confusion.

"May I come in?" She asked.

"Yes, yeah of course." He moved aside and allowed her to walk in, his eyes focusing on the curve of her rear and her long, thin legs as she walked in.

She turned to look back at him and she cleared her throat, snapping him out of his ogling.

"What?" He asked, a bit dazed, as he met her eyes.

"You're staring, Will."

"You're wearing jeans, Emma."

"I know that." She giggled.

"But you never wear jeans!" He shook his head, still trying to wrap his head around it. "You said that you didn't feel comfortable in them because..."

"Because I felt all condensed and that the germs and dirt would get trapped, yes, and I still do feel like that but my therapist, she said that I should try wearing something other than skirts and dresses and preferably somewhere where I feel comfortable. I feel comfortable in my own home but I have nothing to distract me so when you invited me over I thought it'd be the perfect time to try them out." She shifted awkwardly and scratched the side of her pants. "I'm not really used to them yet and they're a bit itchy. I'm not really sure...what?" She smiled up at him in confusion once she saw him grinning at her.

"Nothing." He shook his head. "You're just so incredible."

Her cheeks flushed and she shook her head in protest. "Don't be silly, Will. I'm not..."

He took a few steps toward her and grabbed her hand. "Emma, you're wearing jeans." He repeated for the third time. "Do you understand that? _You_ are wearing _jeans._"

"It's really not that big of a deal..."

"Emma.." He gave her hand a squeeze. "It is a big deal and do you know why? You're making progress. It's only been a couple months that you've been seeing a therapist and you can now wear jeans. That is huge, Emma."

"Yes well," She rubbed the bottom of her sneaker against his carpet, still flushing, "not without help from you."

"Em, I didn't-"

"Yes, you did." She stated certainly. "You did everything because you were there, you're always there. You made me a promise and you stuck to it and that made all the difference." She inched closer to him and lifted onto her toes and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "You make me want to be better." She whispered into his ear.

As she pulled away she met his shocked eyes and she smiled brightly at him.

"Em," He whispered, "I don't-I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Will." She answered and squeezed his hand. "I just wanted you to know. I would never have gotten this far if it wasn't for you."

"I think your therapist kind of helped a bit too." He said dryly and she laughed.

"Yes, she definitely deserves credit but her advice would never come alive if I didn't have your inspiration."

A smile spread across his lips and her grin brightened. They stared at each other for a moment or two longer in silence before they let go of each others hand.

Emma cleared her throat as she took a few steps back, her hands folding in front of her. "So um, what did you have planned for today?"

He grinned. "I was thinking we could start with a nice lunch." He slung a friendly arm over her shoulder and led her into the kitchen.

She gasped and her face lit up at the scene before her. On the table were a bowl of grapes and two plates with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"Will," She laughed in delight and whirled around to face him, "I love this!"

"I thought you would." He smirked and nudged her lightly. She smiled up at him and grabbed his hand again and she looked deep into his eyes, her next words having so much meaning.

"Thank you, Will."


	9. Bath Time

_**A/N: This was a prompt from Charlotte, so Char I hope it satisfies your craving for wemma fluff and I hope the rest of you enjoy it as well!**_

* * *

"Alright, I'm ready."

Will turned and laughed at the sight of his wife dressed in a baggy sweatshirt and sweatpants, her red hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and long clear gloves up to her elbow.

"Emma," He laughed, his eyes twinkling in amusement. "We're giving her a bath not rifling through a dumpster."

She frowned with a huff. "Very funny, Will. Clearly, you don't remember the last time we gave her a bath."

He shrugged. "So, she splashed a bit and the floor and counters got a bit wet, there's still no reason to dress like _that._"

"So says you." She retorted, walking over to the crib and pulling their four month old daughter into her arms. The little redheaded child, flashed her gum-less smile at her mother and wiggled happily.

As she turned she eyed Will and his outfit of choice. "You're going to ruin that sweater, you know."

He rolled his eyes light heartedly and she shrugged. "Suit yourself." She walked past him, cradling her daughter closer against her chest. "Come on sweetie, lets get you into the bath."

Though the fourth month old could not understand her mother's words, her happy tone had her excited enough and she let out a little squeal. She walked into the kitchen where the bath tub was already set up in the sink and the baby shampoo and a towel was already perched on the counter near by.

"Will?" Emma asked of her husband who followed her in. "Could you test the water? Make sure its still warm. We do not want a repeat of last time she was placed in cold water."

Will nodded eagerly and walked over to the sink, dipping two fingers into the bathtub. "I don't think I've ever heard her scream that loud before. The water's good."

Emma carefully maneuvered her onto the towel sprawled out onto the counter to remove her onesie and diaper, tickling her belly along the way and smiling at her. "Abby has sensitive skin like her mommy, don't you sweetie? You don't like the cold, no you don't."

Abby stared up at her mother with wide brown eyes and her little pink tongue sticking out between little pink lips that morphed into a smile when Emma tickled her.

Emma lifted the infant back into her arms and carried her over to the bath, lying her down carefully. As soon as her little body hit the water she let out a little squeal of delight and her little feet started kicking, splashing water over her little torso and into the sink.

Emma cast Will a knowing look over her shoulder and he smiled sheepishly. She rolled her eyes and lightly grabbed onto Abby's feet to stop her.

"Will, can you do her hair?" Emma requested and Will nodded, walking over. He grabbed the baby shampoo and squirted a little into the palm of his hand and gently ran it over Abby's soft curls. Abby tried desperately to try and kick against her mothers restraint, her lips pursing out in concentration, and she stared at her feet as Will washed and rinsed her hair.

When Abby still could not move her legs as she wanted to, she started to whine in frustration and she threw her hands into the water, splashing the water onto both herself and her parents.

Will, closest to the baby, got a face full of dirty, soapy water and Emma stifled a giggle at the expression on his face. He turned to look at her with a mock glare and used his sweater to wipe the water off his face.

Abby, who soon realized what exactly she had done, was now smiling and waving her arms up and down, sending water splashing all over the place. Emma squealed as the water hit her face and neck and she accidentally let Abby's legs slip out of her grasp.

Now free of her constraints, Abby let out another squeal of delight and started kicking her arms, sending water flying across the kitchen onto nearly every surface.

"Will!" Emma shrieked, putting her arms up to shield her face from the dirty water.

"I got her!" Will dove into the fray and swept the wet baby out of her bathtub and into his arms. She squealed and kicked for a couple more moments until the chill of the air hit her and then she started to whimper. Will quickly grabbed the fluffy towel and wrapped it around his wet daughter, cuddling her to his chest.

Emma frowned as Will turned to face her and he burst into laughter at the sight of her. Her formerly light grey sweatshirt was deep in dark grey now and her little pieces of wet hair fell into her forehead.

"I don't see what's so funny, Will."

He grinned at her, still chuckling. "You look adorable, Emma."

She sighed heavily and thrust out her arms. "Give me the baby."

He laughed again and handed the yellow and pink bundle over to Emma. "Daddy's a meanie, Abby." Emma whispered not-so-subtly to the infant as she turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"Hey!" Will protested, affronted. "Don't tell our daughter that!"

She looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at him before proceeding down the hallway.

Will shook his head with a smirk. He then glanced around the kitchen and sighed. For the daughter of one Emma Schuester she sure knew how to make a mess. He grabbed one of the dish towels that hung off the refrigerator door and started to mop up the water mess.

Emma entered the kitchen a few minutes later, both she and Abby dressed in nice, warm and clean clothes, to see Will just putting away the bath tub.

Will smiled warmly at spotting the pair of red headed females and headed over to them. "There are my girls." He reached out for his daughter but Emma tightened her against her chest.

"You're still wet, Will." She claimed, eyeing the spots of wetness on Will's sweater.

Will sighed, exasperated, raising his brow. "So because I'm wet, I can't hold my daughter."

Emma smiled at him. "Exactly. She's all clean and dry now. Go change and then you can hold her."

Will ran a hand through his wet curls. "Alright, fine. Be right back." He retreated out of the kitchen and Emma giggled, smiling down at the little girl in her arms.

"It's fun teasing him, Abby." She muttered to her, carrying her into the living room. "But we love him very much." She sat down on the couch, sitting Abby on her lap facing her. Abby curled and uncurled her fingers around Emma's shirt, staring up at her with wide eyes, waiting to see what she'd do. Emma grinned at her and leaned forward to nuzzle the tip of her nose against Abby's little one. Abby squealed in laughter as Emma pulled away urging Emma to repeat the process.

Now in a fresh pair of dry clothes, Will walked into the living room, a grin on his face, to the sound of Emma's giggles and Abby's squeals. He chuckled as he walked over and sat down next to Emma, watching mother and daughter fondly.

Emma eventually glanced at him and smiled. On Will's face she could see the eagerness he held to also bond with his daughter and she handed Abby over to him. Will's face lit up as soon as Abby was in his lap and she grabbed onto his finger pulling his hand up to her mouth to suck on his finger. Will chuckled and dropped a soft kiss to the top of her head.

The smile remained planted on Emma's face as she curled up into Will's side, resting her head on his shoulder, both watching their daughter play happily with her father's fingers.


	10. Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

Emma was heading down the hallway, just on her way back from the bathroom and heading back to her office when she heard the familiar sound of the glee club rehearsing.

She knew she had some paper work to finish but the thought of seeing the glee club (and Will) was just too enticing. She always loved to watch the glee kids perform and from where she stood they sounded really good.

She told herself she'd only stay a few minutes to watch the glee club and then she'd get back to her paperwork. So with her mind made up she turned and headed towards the choir room.

As she neared the room she finally could place the song and her smile widened at hearing one of her favorite songs drifting into the hallway.

The door was slightly ajar and she paused in the doorway, smiling as she saw Will standing in the front of the classroom, the kids all standing behind him, his voice taking over the chorus of the song.

It was one of the songs she had always dreamed of hearing Will sing but could never ask him to. She knew he loved the song as well and heard him singing along to it when it would come up on his iPod but she had never really heard him put his whole heart and soul into it.

Will and the kids were so wrapped up in their song that it took them almost the whole way through the second verse to realize that she was standing outside the door.

It wasn't the first time she had eaves dropped on the performances and they usually amped up their singing as soon as she'd come into the room, grateful to have someone other than Mr. Schuester to sing for. But this time their behavior was odd and it definitely confused her.

Rachel was the first one to notice her and her eyes immediately widened and she hopped out of her place on line and ran over to Will, whispering something in his ear.

Will whipped his head around and spotted her through the window of the door and his eyes widened. He motioned to Brad and the band to stop playing and smiled tightly at her.

Every pair of eyes were on her and it unnerved her slightly. Furrowing her brow, she pushed the door open and took a few steps in. "Hello, I'm-I'm sorry if I interrupted anything, i just heard you from down the hall and you sounded so good."

Will was about to answer her, his mouth falling open with a reply, starting to shake his head when he was cut off by a loud greeting from Brittany.

"Hey Mrs. Schuester!" The blonde waved happily and Emma's eyes widened at the name.

"Brit!" Santana hissed quietly from behind her.

"I can't believe you just said that..." Finn whispered not-so-subtly, his eyes drifting between his suddenly pale choir director and the ginger standing several feet away.

"What?" Brittany asked cluelessly, glancing around at the disapproving, some slightly amused, looks on her glee mates faces.

"They're not engaged yet, Brittany." Rachel retorted quickly and then, realizing what she said aloud, slapped her hands over her mouth.

Emma's eyes widened even further and her brow shot up to her hairline. "Excuse me?" She squeaked, daring to glance over to Will.

Will had his face buried in his hands, muttering something incoherently against his palms and then lifted his head slowly to shoot an annoyed look at his students who smiled sheepishly back at him. Then Finn gave him a smile and an encouraging wave of his fingers and Will sighed quietly.

He swallowed thickly and turned to face Emma, taking a few hesitant steps towards her. "I'm sorry, Emma. I...I didn't want this to happen here and I wanted it to be more special."

She blinked at him, stunned in shock at the implication of his words and her heart started beating rapidly in her chest and her hand flew to her chest to attempt to control it.

He cleared his throat and turned to the glee club. "Guys? Just as we rehearsed it."

Grins split across each of their faces and they moved back into their assigned positions. Will signaled the band and the sweet melody started playing again and her eyes instantly started to tear up suddenly realizing what the song was for.

Puck stepped forward to start the song, his rock-type vocals mimicking that of Steven Tyler's.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathin'

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

While you're far away and dreaming

Finn, sharing a quick loving glance with Rachel, stepped forward as Puck stepped back and took over.

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender _

_I could stay lost in this moment forever _

_Every moment I have with you is a moment I treasure._

The rest of the glee club starting to sing back up as they rolled into the chorus, directing all the attention on Will, who kept his intense stare on Emma.

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep _

_cuz I'd miss you baby_

_and I don't wanna miss a thing_

_and even when I dream of you_

_the sweetest dream won't ever do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing. _

The song continued much the same, though during the second verse, instead of letting the glee kids take lyrics like they had rehearsed, Will sang along, with every word moving just that much closer to her.

By the time of the second chorus he was just inches away, his hands finding themselves intwined with hers, their foreheads touching intimately as he sang his heart out.

The tears rolling down Emma's face contradicted the bright grin on her face. She gripped onto Will's hands as tight as she could, not wanting to let go for fear this was all a dream. She had had dreams like this before and it all seemed so surreal.

As the song ended, Will, never releasing her hands from his, slowly dropped to one knee before her and she bit her lip to withhold a sob.

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep_

_and I don't wanna miss a thing._

The song ended with the glee club's soft backing vocals and once the music stopped they all watched with excitement as their teacher began his proposal speech to their guidance counselor.

"Emma," His voice shook quietly with emotion and he suddenly cursed his sensitivity. He did not want to appear weak in front of his glee kids and especially not in front of Emma in this moment. "My Emma. I love you. I know you've heard me say it a hundred time and quite frankly, you'll hear it a million more. I don't want to ever stop saying it because I will never stop feeling it. I love you. You are my best friend, my confidant and the woman I could never live without."

Emma's hands had now left his and were covering her mouth, her tear filled, wide, bright, shining eyes being the only part of her face visible.

"Steve Tyler must have had a woman just like you to write these lyrics because they are exactly how I feel about you. I don't want to miss a thing. I've..wasted so much time already and I don't want to waste it anymore." He cleared his throat and reached into his vest pocket, pulling out a blue velvet box. He flipped the lid open revealing the most beautiful ring Emma had ever seen and she squeaked behind her hands.

"Emma Pillsbury, will you marry me?"

The kids behind them held their breath, the girls biting their lips and holding onto their respective boyfriends arms while they awaited Emma's highly anticipated answer.

She finally released her hands from her mouth, revealing a grin that nearly took over her whole face and a few tears slipped down her cheeks as she nodded enthusiastically. "Yes." She whispered. "Yes, yes, of course I will, yes."

A grin of equal measure spread across Will's face and he leapt to his feet, sweeping Emma up into his arms. Emma squealed, tossing her arms around his neck and laughing as he lifted her off the ground and spun her around happily. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss once her feet were on the ground and she returned with fervor, placing both her hands on the side of his face to keep his mouth glued to hers.

Fourteen voices cheered and squealed behind them, all of the kids hugging each other and applauding their newly engaged favorite teachers.

Once they parted, they remained wrapped in each others arms for another moment or two, getting lost in each other's eyes, the grins never leaving their faces.

Will pressed another soft kiss to her lips before loosening his grip on her and taking her left hand in his. Emma watched, biting her lip, as he slid the ring across her knuckles to rest lightly on her ring finger.

She observed the ring happily for a good few moments, disbelief, shock and overwhelming joy written on her face. She then turned back to Will and threw her arms around him, kissing his lips and then buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Will rocked her back and forth, buried his face in her hair, kissed the top of her head and then glanced over the top of her head to the glee kids.

They whooped some more and Finn, who had his own girlfriend wrapped in his arms, used his free hand to give him a thumbs up and a grin.

Will nodded his head in a subtle thanks and then nuzzled his nose into Emma's hair. He let out a contented sigh. Thirty four years of living and this moment would always rank as one of the happiest of them all.


End file.
